


Dance and Swim for Me

by eternalmourn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thank the lovely wings who took the time to beta this for me. Other mistakes are purely mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance and Swim for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wings128](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/gifts), [McDannoIsaNagron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDannoIsaNagron/gifts).



> Based on the header image of this fic.

 

After he’d gotten out of the sea to stand in the sun for a while, Steve instantly adopted a serious face. He enjoyed swimming in the ocean, but lately there’d been something bugging him and he couldn’t get it out of his mind. It was all to do with the one person he’d slowly fallen in love with and whom he was really afraid of losing. 

The fact that this person was scanning him from head to toe didn’t really help his growing erection. It was even more obvious, now that his swim shorts were wet; exposing his private parts to the eye of anybody nearby and Danny was no exception. Steve had taken a quick look in the blonde’s direction before returning his gaze to its original position, and resting his hands on his hips. 

-“Is all good, Steve? You look like you’re getting ready to do one of those super ninja moves of yours at any time.”

-“I’m just thinking, Danno.” -Steve hadn’t really felt offended with what Danny had said, but he was far too concentrated in other stuff.

-“What you thinking about? Let me guess; you need new cargo pants, but can’t decide on a colour.”

-“No…”

-“Polo shirts?”

-“Why do you think I need new clothes, anyway?”

-“Just saying.” -Danny shrugged and continued admiring his partner’s body. He loved the furry part of Steve’s chest, and his eyes had stayed there, which really didn’t help Steve. 

-“It’s not about clothes.”- The SEAL was trying his best to tell his dick to go down, and failing miserably. He turned around so that his back was facing Danny now.

-“You know, as much as I enjoy the view of your swimming suit stuck to your ass, I’d rather talk to your face.” - Danny was really amused with the whole situation.

-“Very funny.”

-“If you weren’t such a goof and allowed me to help you with that little problem you got, this could be so much easier for you.”  
Steve’s face went red at Danny’s comment. Why had he brought him here in the first place? Oh yes. Quiet beaches, that was why. He swallowed and opened his mouth to say something, when he felt Danny’s package against his ass and started shivering at the contact. 

-“I really don’t like waiting for this kind of thing. Seriously Steve, this ass of yours is…”- Danny grabbed him by the waist and dragged him in tighter, letting Steve feel how hard he already was. Then he used his left hand to reach round for the SEAL’s hard cock. 

Steve just couldn’t talk, only managed to moan. This was so much better than any fantasy he’d had about having sex with Danny. 

-“Is this what you were thinking about, SEAL?” -Danny grinned and laid his face on Steve’s back while he started moving his hips. 

-“Fuck yeah, Danny. I’d always wanted to do this with you.” -Steve started moving at the same pace as Danny. 

-“I thought this would be a nice place.” Danny’s hand searched inside the SEAL’s board shorts until it found what it was looking for. He grabbed Steve’s fully hard dick and started stroking him slowly and keeping the same pace as his hips. 

-“Oh my fucking… Shit…” - Steve started panting and didn’t think he’d last other minute. It felt so good. 

-“Say my name, Steve”

-“Danny…”

-“Dance for me… I wanna see those hips moving.”

-“Yes, Danny… You like that?”

-“Move your ass for me, Steve…”

-“I don’t think I can…”

-“Move your ass for me, Steven”

-“Fuck, Danny…”

-“Yeah, just like that…”

-“I can’t… I need… Danny!!” - He came all over Danny’s hand, while Danny just kept on moving his hips. Steve turned back and did the same for the blonde guy. 

After they cleaned their hands in the sea, they sat on the shore and stared at the sea for a long time.  
-“Thank you for bringing me here.”

-“I thought you needed to relax, and I needed to stop dancing around you and show you, somehow, what I feel for you.”

-“That you did.”

-“Well, if I waited for you to take the first step, I would’ve died alone.”

-“You mean you want to…”

-“I don’t give hand jobs to just anyone, you know? Thought we could maybe cut it out with the fantasies and make them real. Come swim with me, I want you wet for our next round.”

-“Now that sounds like a plan”

They stayed at that quiet beach, getting to know each other’s bodies, until the sun was set.  
It was a nice way to end the day. 

FIN


End file.
